


Everything Changed

by ItzTijgertje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age gap of 14 years, Alternate Universe, Baby Harry, Creature Inheritance, Cute Harry Potter, De-Aged Harry Potter, Dominant Draco, I will probably add stuff, M/M, Molly/Ginny/Ron/Dumbledore bashing, My First Fanfic, Naga Tom Riddle, Neko harry potter, Potions Accident, Protective Draco Malfoy, Sex, Slow To Update, Smut, Soulmates, Submissive Harry, This is also on wattpad, Vampire Severus Snape, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzTijgertje/pseuds/ItzTijgertje
Summary: You probably know those typical "Potions gone wrong and now Harry is a baby" . This is just that, BUT with some unexpected turns.- Drarry (and some other non canon couples) DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!- Ron, Ginny, Albus and Molly- bashing (maybe some others, but I'm not sure)- This is my first story so bare with me.





	1. A/N

Hello!

So you probably already saw that this is my first story, so I want to say some things.  
\- Feel free to correct my grammar and my spelling, because I know it isn't the best since English isn't my native language.  
\- I have a plot planned for this story, but feel free to give me ideas to place in this story.  
\- Leave as many comments as you like! I really like reading comments.  
\- I'll try to update as much as I can.

Obviously I don't own the Harry Potter Characters, because there is only 1 persom who does and that is our lovely queen J. K. Rowling.

Now I'll start the story.

Enjoy

Leanne ♡


	2. Chapter 1: The accident

"Talk"  
'Think'  
Letters/news papers  
Parcel tongue  
A/N  
POV changes  
(?) <\- I don't know if I spelt it okay

I'll add stuff if I'm forgetting something.

Let's begin  
-○-○-○-○-○-○-○-○-○-○-○-  
Third POV

It was one of those Mondays where he just really wants to die.

Harry was sitting next to Ron while trying not to fall asleep, when Professor Snape walked into the classroom, his robes billowing behind him. 'Why do his robes always do that? It's not like it makes him looks like a better person' thought Harry.

Beside him, Ron was being very fidgety and it started to annoy Harry. His day started awful, because of a nightmare. He woke up at 3:40 and couldn't fall asleep, so he was to tired to deal with anything. And Ron being fidgety definitely didn't cure his head ache.

It was already enough that Hermione kept buggering him about their OWLs they had to take at the end of the year, so he didn't need Ron getting agitated about it as well. It was the 6th of October for god's sake!

Don't get him wrong! He loves Hermione as a friend, but this is a bit to much.

Speaking of friends. There is something going on with the 2 youngest weasleys. While Hermione, the Wealsey twins and Harry himself are closer then ever before, Ron and Gimny seem to distance themselves from them. Harry still tried to stay friends with them, but Hermione said it would be better if he just let them go. So he did exactly just that. Harry was pretty happy he did that, because the weasel and weaslette started to really annoy him. Ron was being an immature brat and Ginny was trying to seduce him in every way she knew. Harry was really confused about her, because she doesn't want to be his friend anymore, but she does want to date him. But it didn't work for Harry, because he already knew he didn't swing that way. He could probably say that to Ginny but he knew that she and Ron would come after him claiming that he was straight, because Ginny really wanted him and Ron was hoping that he would marry Ginny so he would get more money. Because Ron was a gold digging idiot. Which was probably one of the main reasons why Ron wanted to be Harry's friend in the first place.

His head began to ache even more when he started to think of all the times he started regretting the friendship he had with Ron. Ron was so selfish, prideful and an arse most of the time. Harry just wanted to be as far away as possible from Ron.

It seems that Snape knew about their change in behavior towards each other, because Snape decided the first lesson Harry wanted to sit next to Hermione, that everybody had to sit at the same place they sat the lesson before for the rest of the year. So Harry was stuck with Ron.

He was broken out of his thought by a baritone voice calling out his name. "Mister Potter, if you do not feel the need to pay attention, would you at least make it look like you are paying attention?" Snape said. The Slytherin started to snicker but with one glare from Snape they stopped. Harry sighed and sat up straighter, "of course professor." Snape looked at him before turning back to look at the clack board. "I already set your potions from last lesson in front of you, so you are to continue with the steps on the board, and don't mess up WEASLEY DON'T PUT... POTTER DU-".

He was cut off by an explosion where Harry and Ron sat. Well... where Harry sat, because Ron ran away.

The explosion was caused by the potion that stood on their table. All the contest inside the cauldron exploded all over Harry, who couldn't get away in time. Smoke started to surround Harry like a swarm of bees. Before the smoke cleared out, a blinding light started to surround Harry and everybody felt an burst of magic coming from the light.

Harry started to scream. He felt like his blood was lava and like his flesh was forcing his bones to be smaller. Harry knew he couldn't fight the pain anymore and passed out.

Everybody watched as the silhouette, which was still surrounded by light and smoke, fell of the chair and onto the ground. After what seemed like hours, the smoke started to clear and the light started to fade.

When everything was gone, no one expected to see a mass of robes with a 1 year old savior sitting in the middle of it, with his to big glasses still sitting on his little nose.

-○-○-○-○-○-○-○-○-○-○-○-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2: Wait... what?

"Talk"  
'Think'  
Letters/news paper  
Parcel tongue  
A/N  
POV changes  
(?) <\- I don't know if I spelt it okay

I'll add stuff if I'm forgetting something.

-○-○-○-○-○-○-○-○-○-  
Third POV

At least, everyone thought it was the saviour. Instead of Harry sitting in the robes there is a different little boy. He is small, to small for a 1 year old. He has a mop of tousled black hair, with some locks hanging in his eyes. His nose is small and his lips are pouty and full. But the best thing about him are his eyes. He has 1 black eye and 1 crimson red, staring straight up at Snape.

His glasses fell from his nose and it seemed that he was able to see perfectly, because his face broke into a huge smile.

"Ma!!": Screamed Harry, with his arms reaching up towards Snape.

Snape looked mortified at the giggling toddler and picked him up, but held him as far way as possible as if he was a mandrake.

Probably because the toddler was naked.

At the back of the room sat a certain blonde laughing his head off. If someone told him yesterday that Harry Potter (because even he though he doesn't look like Harry, he asumed that the toddler was Harry) would be a toddler and call Snape his mother, he would probably have hexed that person. He is quite protective of the people he loves.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you stay behind? The rest of you may go to lunch. Do not speak of it yet to students who are not in this class." Snape said, while throwing Harry's robe over the toddler, who sat on Snape's desk.

Everyone practically ran out of the classroom while talking to each other about the events that just happened. Except for Neville, who walked up to the toddler to check if he was alright.

What no one knew was that Neville and Harry were like brothers to each other since their first year. Because while Ron was always loud, Neville was more quiet and Harry preffered that in a friend. And they both had the same treatment at home before they started their education. They told each other everything that their relatives had done to them. They spend every momemt they could together and they would protect each other no maatter what.

"Mr. Longbottom, if you want to be with your friend, would you please get your head of house?" Snape asked. Neville nodded and ran towards McGonagall's office.

When Neville left, Snape broke down crying. The toddller looked exactly like his little Christian. When the toddler called him ma, he was almost sure it was him.

Malfoy walked over to his godmother and hugged him. He knew what happened the night when Severus and his mate lost their son. His father was with them that night and a few years after that he showed Draco his memories of that evening. Draco still knew exactly what happened in those memories.

FLASHBACK

Severus an lucius were sitting together in the livingroom. Christian was already asleep in his room upstairs. It was halloween today, but Christiam was only 1 year old, so he was still a bit to young to go trick or treating. Severus' mate was not home, because he was meeting some old friends of his.

They heard the front door open and close, so they expected Severus' mate to walk into the livingroom any moment.

After a few minutes of silence, Severus and Lucius looked at each other and stood up slowly.

They walked out of the livingroom when they were suddenly attacked by a stunning spell.

"SEV, GET CHRISTIAN AND GO AWAY" Lucius yelled, while fighting 2 order members.

Severus turned around and ran upstairs to room of his son. Lucius hit the 2 prder members with a stunning spell and took their wands. He ran upstairs to check up on Severus and Christian.

When he arrived in the room, he found an heart breaking scene.

The window was broken and there was glass all around the room. The curtains were torn and the cot was in the state. Even the closet was broken and little clothes were laying all around it. Broken toys and blankets were laying in the broken cot. Christian was nowhere to be seen.

The saddest part was in the middle of the room.

There in front of him was Severus, on his knees, clutching Christian favourite stuffed toy to his chest, while crying his eyes out.

Lucius ran to his friemd and embraced him. He felt sad, stupid and also a bit useless. When Severus' mate was gone he was supposed to protect Severus and Christian. Of course Lucius knew Sev could protect himself, but Sev's wants a dom around his sub at all times, because he knew his family was in danger. But he failed to protect tthem.

"L-l-lucius. H-he is g-gone!" Severus stuttered, while burying his face in the chest of his best friend.

"Shh. I know, but we'll get him back." Lucius patted Severus on his back, while yelling for a house elf. Holly popped into the room. "Holly, inform your master that he needs to get home immediatly and get some aurors who are on our side."

FLASHBACK ENDING

Draco was broken out of his thoughts by a giggling toddler who reached his little arms towards him. He noticed his godmother was asleep in his arms, tears staining his face. Carefully he put Severus on the ground and stood up. He walked towards the toddler and piccked him up.

"Oohhh." Cooed the toddler.

Draco smiled at him and put him on his hip. He ruffleld the boy's hair and walked towards a chair next to Severus.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_


	4. Chapter 3: Learning some new stuff

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Draco's POV

Sev just woke up, so now we are waiting for Minerva and Neville to arrive. It's taking them really long. I hope nothing has happened to them.

The little boy was playing in my lap. I gave him a little cauldron and some fake ingredients. I found them in the classroom and I have no idea why Severus would have those in here. The little tyke seems to like them so I'm not complaining.

I don't even know how to adress him, because he doesn't look like Potter anymore and Severus is passed out on the ground. Severus didn't really confirm to me that it was Christian and I've never seen Christian before. Not even on pictures, because Sev's mate hid them all in fear of his mate's health. Although I don't know why he would hide them, because if he didn't, Sev could look at the pictures to see him.

Suddenly a small cauldron was shoved in my face and 2 innocent eyes were staring at me.

"Bahh.": The little boy threw everything on the ground and snuggled my robes amd went back to staring at me again.

I was so mesmerized by his eyes, that I didn't hear the door opening.

"What happened Mr. Malfoy? Where is Severus?"

I looked up from the mesmerizing eyes to see Minerva and Neville walking, well running, into the classroom.

"The potion of Weasel and Potter exploded and Potter was hit by it. And... Well you can see what happened to him." I said, while pointing towards the little boy in my lap. "Severus started to cry and started mumbling things and now he is passed out."

"Mister Longbottom, I'm sorry to ask you this, because you'll have to run again, but will you get Madame Pomphrey as fast as possible, for me?" Minerva asked.

"Sure thing professor! I may even lose some weight." Neville joked and skipped out of the room.

Minerva walked towards me and picked the little boy up.

"No wonder why Severus fainted! I would probably faint as well, if I lost my child, just to find him years later as a child I loath (?). Not that I loathe Harry, but you get the point." Minerva said.

The toddler babbled incoherently while looking at Minerva with big eyes.

Minerva smiled at him. "Hello little Christian. Did you have a nice time with Draco?"

Christian looked at me. "Dra'o?'

I smiled at him and walked towards the pair. "Hello there little one."

The toddler reached his little arms towards me and I took him out of Minerva's arms. He immediately clinged to me like a monkey and put his head on my shoulder. In my opinion it looked like he could fall asleep any moment.

"I'll be right back. Just going to get someone." Minerva said.

She walked in Severus' office, so she is probably going to use the floo.

I heard a groan next to me and I saw Severus sitting up. He looked at me and saw Christian sleeping in my arms. He stood up and walked towards me and touched Christians cheek. Christian started to wake up and opened his beautiful eyes. Severus gasped and started to tear up again. He gently took the child out of my arms and hugged him close. Christian snuggled into Severus' arms and fell asleep again. It seems the little boy was really tired.

"What in merlins name has happened!!"

I turned around to see Madame Pomphrey(?) and Neville running towards us. I explained the story to her while Neville walked over to Severus and Christian. He ran a gentle hand through Christian's hair and whispered something in his ear. The toddler stirred and started smiling.

Madame Pomphrey walked over to them. "I'm sorry Severus but I'll need to check up on him." She looked at the boy and conjured a soft small pillow. She cleaned the table next to her and put the pillow on top of it. "Could you place him there?" She asked Severus.

Severus laid Christian down and sat down on a stool next to the table. I picked up a stool and sat next to him.

Madame Pomphrey held her wand above the little boy and it started to glow. Suddenly a scroll appeared next to her. She took it out of the air and gave it to Severus.

"You may read this while I check if he is okay." She said.

Severus unrolled the scroll and I walked over to him. I started to read toghetter with Severus.

False certificate  
Name: Harry James Potter (fake)

Date of birth: 31st of July 1980

Adopted mother: Lily Evans-Potter (Dead)

Adopted father: James Charles Potter (Dead)

Godmother(s): Molly Prewett-Weasley (Alive)  
Alice (?)-Longbottom (Alive, deemed insane)

Godfather(s): Sirius Orion Black (Alive)  
Frank Longbottom (Alive, deemed insane)

Birth certificate  
Name Christian Alexander Riddle (Alive, de-aged)

Date of birth: 5th of June 1980

Date of de-aging: 6th of October 1995 (not reversible (?))

Mother: Severus Tobias Snape (Alive)

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle (Alive)

Godmother(s): Narcissa Black-Malfoy (Alive)  
Minerva McGonagall (Alive)  
Bellatrix Black-Lestrange (Alive, deemed insane)

Godfather(s): Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (Alive)  
Sirius Orion Black (Alive)  
Remus John Lupin (Alive)

Magical core 60% (Grows till age 17) (Adult average = 57%)

Creature Blood: Neko (Submissive)

Soulmate: Draco Lucius Malfoy (Dominant Veela)

Blocks, potions, spells, curses and glamours  
Glamour (by Albus Dumbledore) (inactive)  
Parselmagic 70% (by Albus Dumbledore) (inactive)  
Animagus 100% (by Albus Dumbledore) (inactive)  
Metamorphmagus 100% (by Albus Dumbledore) (inactive)  
Wandless magic 85% (by Albus Dumbledore) (inactive)  
Love potion keyed to Ginerva Molly Weasley (by Molly Prewett Weasley) (inactive)  
Trust potion keyed to Order of the Phoenix and their families (by Albus Dumbledore) (inactive)  
Hate potion keyed to all Slytherins and death eathers (by Albus Dumbledore) (inactive)  
De-aging potion (by Ron Bilius Weasley) (active)

Severus hands started shaking and I had to take the parchment out of his hands before he tore it apart. I laid a calming hand on his shoulder, but I had a hard time controlling myself. This is my mate we were talking about. I swear, when O get my hands on Dumbledore I will tear him to pieces. I was startled out of my thoughts by a rather loud exclamation.

"Oh my gods... I'll kill him!!!"


	5. Chapter 4: Medical talks and more talks

Talk"  
'Think'  
Letters/news paper  
Parcel tongue  
A/N  
(?) <\- I don't know if I spelled it okay

I'll add stuff if I'm forgetting something.

I love that picture so much. If Harry and Newt lived in the same time, they would definitely be friends :-)

I should probably mention that there will be an age gap of 14 years between Harry an Draco, because in this fanfic to turn Harry back in his original age.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\\-/\

THIRD POV

After McGonagall got madame Pomphrey to stop ranting about killing someone, Severus was able to take the paper out of Poppy's hands. He started reading it.

Medical list: Christian Alexander Riddle

Age 1: Bruises 

Age 2: Bruises - wounds - malnourished

Age 3: Bruises - wounds - malnourished

Age 4: Bruises - wounds - malnourished

Age 5: Bruises - wounds - malnourished - Broken bones

Age 6: Bruises - wounds- malnourished - Broken bones

Age 7: Bruises - wounds - malnourished - Broken bones

Age 8: Bruises - wounds - malnourished - Broken bones

Age 9: Bruises -wounds - malnourished - Broken bones

Age 10: Bruises - wounds - malnourished - Broken bones

Age 11: Bruises -wounds - malnourished - Broken bones

Age 12: Bruises- wounds - malnourished - Broken bones

Age 13: Bruises - wounds - malnourished - Broken bones

Age 14: Bruises - wounds- malnourished - Broken bones - rape

Age 15: Bruises - wounds - malnourished - Broken bones - rape

Age 1: None yet

"How dare he!" Snape growls.

" You don't even know who did it." Draco pointed out.

"You saw Christians certificate right?" Draco nodded. "well then it seems obvious that Dumbledore is behind this." Severus sneered.

"I've always said to Dumbledore that those muggles wouldn't treat him right, well this confirms it." Minerva said, her accent becoming stronger because of the anger.

Multiple voices spoke up. "Muggles??"

Minerva looked at them surprised. She thought that they all knew he lived with muggles. Especially Severus considering he is a teacher. "You all didn't know?"

Severus, Draco and Poppy nodded. Neville on the other hand looked rather guilty. The potions master noticed it and decided to ask him about it.

"Mister Longbottom, did you know this?" The gryffindor looked about ready to cry.

"He told me to never say anything about it to anyone." He paused to take a deep breath. Minerva put a hand on his shoulder in encouragement. Neville continued: " He was heavily abused by them. I was on a trip with my grandma when we found Harry in a forest on his birthday. He was completely bruised and most of his bones were broken. My grandma used to be a healer so we took him home and she healed most of the bones and bruises. He stayed with us for the rest of the summer." By this point most of them were crying, while Christian was still l blissfully unaware, because he was still asleep. Neville took a deep breath and carried on. "He told me about his life with the Dursleys. They used him as a slave, they malnourished him and beaten and everything that shouldn't even be allowed." Neville started sobbing, unable to form words.

Severus carefully picked up Christan and gently hugged him as tight as he could. "I am so sorry for treating you so badly at school, little one. You looked so much like James, that I was blinded by hatred." He put his nose in the child's hair. 'He smells exactly like I remember. Like a baby neko.' Severus thought.

A little voice spoke up. "Mama no cry?"

Severus looked into a ruby and a onyx eye. He smiled at the boy and wiped his eyes. Christians also started smiling and hugged Severus. "It will be okay, my boy."


	6. Chapter 5: Home sweet home, Love

So I started this when I published chapter 4.

Let's see how long this will take me! :-)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

THIRD POV

Severus and Draco were walking towards the gates of Hogwarts so they could apparate to Riddle manor. Severus Was holding Christian, who was clapping and laughing at all the "silly flying dogs" though Severus and Draco had no idea how Christian thought of the birds as dogs. It was quite an adorable sight.

"Isn't there a meeting today?" Draco asked.

Severus nodded. He didn't need to come since he already knew what the meeting was about. It was a meeting for the inner circle of Voldemort. The inner circle is bigger than it used to be. It consists of: Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Rudolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Xenophilius Lovegood, Pandora Lovegood and Alastor Moody. There is also a inner circle for the children who are still in Hogwarts. There are already quite a few who joined, like: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Fred&George Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Theodore Nott.

They arrived at the gates and Severus took Draco arm. They apparated away. Severus felt the familiar wards welcoming him home. When they landed in the entrance hall, they heard little sniffs. Severus looks at Christian and saw tears in his eyes.

"It's okay baby, It's okay." Severus bounced him up and down on his hip. "Home sweet home, Love."

Christian hiccuped a little and looked around. "Hom?"

"Yes!" Severus smiled at him. "This is our home."

Together they walked towards the dining room, where everyone should be eating at the moment. They pushed open the double doors.

Tom stood up from the table when he saw the doors opening. He saw his beloved and the young Malfoy heir. His sub carried a child. A child who shouldn't even be a toddler anymore. Their beautiful child was home together which his love. He walked around the table so he could go to his wife and child. Tom wrapped his arms around the both of them and Severus let out a little cry. Christian was just really confused.

"Sshh my love. You're home now. Christian is home now with us." Tom comforting voice carried through the room. Draco was hugging his own mother, who (together with a few other people) was crying at the family reunion.

"Papaaa!!" Squealed Christian, who had wrapped his little arms around his fathers neck.

Tom smiled at him and took the boy from Severus. "Hello there, little one. How are you."

Christian frowned for a second, which looked adorable, and started smiling again. "See papa an' mama 'gain. Miss mama an' papa."

Tom kissed him on the crown on his head and kissed Severus on the mouth.

"Hello love. Let's take a seat eat. We were just about to order or food." He conjured a high chair between Severus' and Toms chair at the head of the table. He put Christian in the high chair and held Severus' chair out so Severus could sit down. Tom stood behind Harry and raised his hand, so the death eaters would be silent.

"My dear friends. Tonight we shall celebrate the return of my little prince, Christian." the Death eaters started clapping. Christian looked up at his papa and smiled. He also started clapping. Tom held his hands up to regain silence. "Severus, my love. Will you tell us how you found him, before you found him?"

Severus started telling him everything. Draco helped him when he forgot something. Tom was furious. ' How dare he. A child shouldn't be treated like this.' He took the scroll with information about Christian from his mate. The dark lord read the scrolls. His eyes started glowing red from anger. His body started to get black scales and his legs grew till he had one long snake tail. His ears became pointed and his eyes became slits. His hair grew to his shoulder blades. The scrolls went up in flames. Severus quickley picked up a crying Christian and shushed him. His cries became whimpers. He looked at his papa.

"Papa scary!" His bottom lip trembled and he hid his face in his mama's neck.

Tom looked at his child and forced himself to calm down. "I am sorry, my child. Sometimes, when I am really angry, it's hard to control myself." He patted his sons head.

In the silence of the room, you could hear a rumbling sound. Everyone looked around. Tom stopped petting his sons head and the rumbling ceased a little. Everyone looked at Christians. There were some gasps and shouts of surprise. The child gained black velvety ears on top of his head. A fluffy black tail hung from his tailbone. Tom instantly knew where the rumbling sound came from and scratch the velvety ears. Christian started purring and leaned into the hand. Draco cautiously walked towards the little family. Severus noticed and smiled at him. The Malfoy heir reached a hand towards his mates head a started petting. At seeing his little mate in creature form, his veela decided to come out. What most people didn't know was that wizardwith creature blood could transform straight after their birth. Some wizards (like Draco) were born with creature parts. Draco was born with his wings and little horn. He walked around with his wings and horns in his home all the time, so it was very easy to transform. He took his mate from his godmothers arms and wrapped his wings around the both of them. he cooed at the little neko and Christian kept on purring with mews coming from him once in a while.

"Cute little kitten. Chris is my good kitten, aren't you." the child nodded and Draco nuzzled the black hair. "hmm, my mate. You smell divine."

The catboy was babbling and pushing his face into Draco's neck and, as far as Draco knew, smelling Draco's scent. "Lo'e 'mell." The purring increased and Draco continued petting. The small creature drifted of to sleep. 

His wings were parted by slender hands. He folded his wings against his back.

Severus cooed at the sight that greeted him. 

Draco stood there, with Christian in his arms. The small neko asleep with his face pressed into his doms neck.

Severus was already looking forward to his second chance of raising his son again. His thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud exclamation. 

"Oh shit!!"


	7. Chapter 6: Accidents and meetings

Having a toddler means accidents.

And  to avoid accidents means having to use nappies.

Sadly Severus and Draco forgot all about that when they prepared Christian for their trip to Riddle manor.

"This is kinda gross." How Draco still could look so fondly at Christian after the child peed on him, Severus would never know. "I think I am going to change. Who is going to change Chris?"

"Do you really need to call him that?" Draco smirked at Severus. The potions master sighed. "Give him to me. I will change him."

Draco gave his mate to his godmother. They proceeded to walk out of the room towards the family wing. The manor was large, one of the largest in Britain. It had a lot of wings and probably only half of them were actually used. The largest wing was used by the inner circle, because they were practically 1 large family. Severus went in the nursery next to his own room, while Draco went to his own room. 

The nursery was never changed after Christian went missing. Well after they build again, because it was damaged quite a lot. they build it exactly like it was. The house elves did keep it clean. It was still stocked with everything you need to care for a baby. Severus put his baby on top of the changing table, put the straps around his belly and tickled him a little to wake him up.

"uh?" The toddler watched as his mama picked some clothes and a nappy.

"You have to get changed love. Otherwise you'll get all icky on your bottom." Severus held Christians legs in air and wiped his bottom with wipes. He went into the bathroom and took a cloth. He made it wet with lukewarm water and a bit of child-friendly soap. With a little bit of fussing from Christian, Severus washed him in practically no time. The potion master picked up a fluffy towel After he used a bit of rash cream, he picked up a diaper. Severus put it around his baby's bottom. When he taped the diaper, the toddler decided to become a little more fussy.

"Pway mama?" Big doe eyes looked up at the mother.

"Not yet, love." Severus looked around the room and spotted a stuffed animal. It was a black fluffy kitten. Since he got it,  Christian only ever wanted that stuffy, because he loved cats and because he always whined in baby/toddler language about finally gaining his full creature form. The black ears, tail, whiskers and the small fangs have always been there, but he has not yet transformed in his kitten form. Creature forms were instincts you gained as soon as you are born. So no one looks weird at a new born child if they show any sings of wanting to be a creature. 

He gave the kitten to Christian and the child instantly started chewing on it's ears. Severus took the ear out of the child's mouth and replaced it with a pacifier. His baby started sucking and cuddled the kitten. The black haired man changed his clothes into a comfy kitten onesie. He picked up his baby and walked back towards the dining room. Draco was already back and had changed into clean robes and pants. Tom looked towards the door where his family entered and walked towards them. He looked at his mate and asked for approval to hold his child. Submissive mothers tended to hold on to their child. All dominants know that they can't just take the child out of mothers hands. An exception is made for the mate of the child. Tom knows that his sweet sub wouldn't keep their child from him, but he would always ask. Severus agreed and passed Christian over to his dom.

"There is my kitten again." Christian, who still in his hybrid form, mewed at his daddy and hid his face in Toms neck. The lord leaned his face a bit away, because of the velvety ears tickling his nose. The neko nuzzled and Tom felt a tiny tongue licking his neck. He  brushed his hands through the fluffy black hair. Christian looked up at his papa and smiled.

"Papa tickle!" He rubbed his ears on his papa's face, making his papa chuckle. "Mama help?" 

Severus started tickling Tom in his sides. The Alpha couldn't contain it anymore and started downright laughing. 

Lucius looked at his brother in all but blood. Severus looked so much happier with his little family complete. He felt a little envy for his friend. The Malfoy lord would love to have a little child again, but Draco's birth was hard on his beloved and she almost died while giving birth. They wouldn't dare to try again, because they couldn't live without each other. He shifted his gaze towards his son and saw him looking at the child. He new it must be hard for him. He lost his mate at an early age, thought his mate had died. Then he found his mate again and longed to hold him. On top of that, his mate was forced to be a different person who hated Draco, so Draco hated him back, without knowing it was his mate.  The two were inseparable as babies and then they were forced apart. 

PAST THINGS AND SHIZZLE (wejow)

"Ready to go?"

Lucius looked towards the door to see his mate standing with their 10 months old child. Narcissa finally healed enough to travel again, so they decided to visit the Riddle's today. Severus and Tom had a child as well. His name is Christian and he was born on the same day as Draco. The four parents already knew they were mates, but the boys have never actually met. They had seen it in the birth certificates. Draco already showed his dominant side and already understood that his mate was a neko. He was only talking about his "kitten'. Well as much as a baby could talk, but he tried and Lucius knew what he was talking about. Probably because Draco always carried his fluffy black stuffed kitten with him. The Malfoy lord guessed that his son would take it with him today, to show it to his mate.

"Almost. I just have to put on a robe." He decided they would go with formal clothes, even though they knew they could wear clothing like sweat pants. Severus and Tom only care about formal clothing in public or when the outer circle is present. But they knew Severus, he probably wants to make photographs of the special moment, so Lucius decided they should wear formal clothing.  That's why Draco was wearing children robes and Narcissa was wearing an elegant blue dress. 

Draco was flapping his wings wildly. Lucius found it adorable. He assumed Narcissa told him he would meet his mate today. They had rooms in Riddle manor, but they were in Malfoy manor when Narcissa went in labor and she was to weak to travel. 

"Do you want me to apparate us together?" Lucius asked. He knew Narcissa would be strong enough to do it herself, but he was still a bit cautious.

"I don't know if I want to do it already. " Narcissa looked a bit uncertain. Lucius held out his arm and encouraged his wife to take it. The lady held her son a little tighter and took her husbands arm. Lucius saw her closing her eyes and he kissed her on her cheek. 

They appeared in the entrance hall of Riddle manor.  

"Welcome back. I hope you are well?" Tom stood like a king a the top of the stairs. He stood there together with his mate. "You look well Narcissa."

The Malfoy lady's cheeks flushed a bit. "Thank you Tom. I feel  wonderful."

"Good to hear. Christian is currently in his crib in the living room. Tea will be served in a few minutes." Severus beckoned them over.

The Malfoy's walked up the stairs. Severus pulled Lucius into a hug at the top of the stairs. It seems the submissive noticed that his friend was quite nervous. And quite frankly, he was too.

Together they walked to the living room. Lucius noticed his son was sensing something. Draco grew more fussy the closer they came to their destiny. Lucius supposed he was sensing his mate. Draco was flapping his wings wildly, but he couldn't escape his mothers arms. 

Tom opened the door to the living room and the sight what greeted them was adorable.

Inside a crib lay a tiny neko child, sucking on the ear of a stuffed rabbit toy. The adults walked towards the child. Lucius was absolutely mesmerized by his eyes. One a wine red and the other black as the night. In the corner of his eye, Lucius saw Draco reaching towards the catboy. Christian was looking at Draco with wonder and starting giggling when he recognized him as his dom. Severus picked his child up and stood next to Narcissa.. Christian was so tiny compared to Draco. The veela carefully lifted his hand towards his mates head and started petting the neko between his ears. The Malfoy heir thought for a moment and pushed his stuffy in the arms of Christian. The littlest baby looked startled at the other.

"Ou 'ave?" Draco looked hopefully at the other child. 

Christian looked up at his mother. Severus nodded towards him and the child looked back to his mate. "Is me!" He said.

Draco seemed to glow with excitement when he saw the other heir cuddling the stuffed toy close.

END OF FLASHBACK


End file.
